


happy birthday, love

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday renjun !!!, innocent kisses owo, its short but i tried, nominhyuck surprising renjun on his birthday, renjun centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: donghyuck, jaemin and jeno plan a surprise party for renjun. not everything goes as well as they would want it to go though.im a bit late but its renjun day every day so,,, happy late birthday baby !!!!





	happy birthday, love

“na jaemin and lee donghyuck! what the fuck have you done?!”

 

today was renjuns birthday, so like good boyfriends, they wanted to throw him a surprise party. bake him a cake, get him gifts, watch movies with him while cuddling on the couch, and all of these things. it was supposed to be an amazing day full of love and celebration of their oldest boyfriend turning 19.

 

but there they were, the cake was set on fire because donghyuck had lighted up a fucking cookie from the cake and jaemin was yelling like a fucking madman. some kind of a disaster was always bound to happen when all three were trying to make something nice for one of their boyfriend. 

 

“you guys try to put out the fire and i'm gonna go to a bakery to get a new cake” jeno told the others while putting on his sneakers and a coat, cursing under his breath about how dumb his boyfriends were sometimes. now donghyuck and jaemin were all alone, the cake still in flames because the candles had been caught on fire as well.

 

this was a disaster. 

 

donghyuck threw the once beautiful chocolate cake into the sink and opened the faucet, the water putting off the fire fast and efficiently. 

 

“you dumb little shit, tell me who lights candles up before the birthday boy or girl or whatever arrives?” jaemin asked donghyuck, frustration in his eyes and his tone raising with each word. donghyuck couldn't help but laugh. he sat down on the chair near him and just giggled while jaemin looked disappointed and angry. the younger eventually softened up at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend laughing and giggled with him. 

 

“were so stupid oh my god,” jaemin said in between giggles “the things we do for you, injunnie.”

 

“jeno is gonna be back soon so we better get to cleaning, nana. we also have to make popcorn and get the table ready!” 

  
  
  


“i'm back with a new cake! don't let donghyuck anywhere near it unless we want to waste more money!” jaemin ran to jeno right away, taking the cake from him and kissing his cheek. 

 

“thank you, nono” 

 

“i told you not to call me that!”

 

the cake new cake was decorated with candles and oreos. it even had a little my figure peeking out of it. jaemin placed it on the table, alongside with a vase of flowers and a bunch of gifts, one of them being a polaroid album full of photos they had taken while preparing for the little party. they were sure renjun was gonna love these gifts.

 

meanwhile, donghyuck was setting up the living room with jeno. they blew up balloons and made the couch comfortable for cuddling and watching their favorite disney movies. jeno found donghyuck extremely beautiful while he was concentrating on writing post it's of how much he loves and hates renjun at the same time, and putting them on the wall, and he couldn't help but sneak him some kisses here and there. 

 

_ ding! _

 

donghyuck ran to his phone and unlocked it, seeing a text that was sent to their group chat.

 

**_injunnie_ **

**** _ i'm gonna be home in 5! love you  _

 

“he's gonna be home in like 5 minutes!” and just as donghyuck had announced it to his boyfriends, the lights went out. they all ran to the kitchen to light the candles, jeno holding donghyuck and jaemin back so they wouldn't attempt to set anything on fire again.

 

when the candles were all lit, the boys high fived each other and kissed each other on the cheeks. when the door opened, the boys started singing.

 

“ _ happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you _ ”

 

renjun walked to the kitchen and laughed at the sight of his boyfriends, their hands on eachothers shoulders as they sang,

 

“ _ happy birthday dear injunnie, happy birthday to you! _ ”

 

“faster!! the candles are melting!”

 

renjun walked over to the cake and wished, then blew out the candles and walked to the other side of the table to greet his boyfriends. jaemin, jeno and donghyuck then thought it would be an amazing idea to engulf renjun in a group hug and renjun had never felt happier. when they broke the hug, donghyuck put a party hat on renjuns head and kissed his forehead.

 

renjun looked at the gifts that were littered around the table. the first thing that grabbed his attention was a polaroid album, the words “happy birthday angel” written on it, each word in a different handwriting. he grabbed it and looked through the pictures. when he had reached the photo where jaemin and donghyuck were screaming, a cake on fire in between them, he couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriends. 

 

donghyuck grabbed renjuns hand and led him to the living room, which was even more decorated than the kitchen. there were balloons all around the room and the couch had a pile of pillows and blankets on it. renjun sat down on the couch, surprised how they did all of this in just a few hours.

 

“i just want to know how you managed to set a cake on fire?” renjun asked, cuddling up to donghyuck. the younger hit him gently and laughed while jaemin answered renjuns question.

 

“donghyuck somehow set an oreo on fire because he wanted to know what would happen but the candles caught on fire too and they started melting really fast so the decorations just, went.”

 

“you guys are so dumb”

 

“but at least we're your dummies” donghyuck said, a big grin on his face.

 

“who wants to watch mulan?” jeno asked, wrapping his arms around renjun who was in between donghyuck and jaemin. 

  
  
  
  


they had only watched half of the movie when renjun had fallen asleep while sitting on jenos lap and being cuddled on the sides by jaemin and donghyuck. the boys smiled at how quickly renjun had went out and they just tightened their embrace.

 

“we should go to bed” jeno whispered. donghyuck and jaemin let go of renjun and let jeno pick renjun up in bridal style, making sure to not disturb the olders sleep. 

 

when they reached the bed, jeno put renjun down carefully, kissing his forehead. the others joined renjun and wrapped each other up in their arms. 

 

“happy birthday, love” donghyuck whispered to renjun, wrapping his arms around renjun even tighter while jaemin smiled into hyucks nape and kissed it, making the sunkissed boy giggle quietly. jeno looked at them with eyes full of love and kissed renjuns cheek.

 

renjun had never felt more at peace. 

  
  



End file.
